


knock you out, tuck you in

by harpers_mirror (SapphireBryony)



Series: Sing Me to Sleep [2]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, missing scene for Minkowski Commanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBryony/pseuds/harpers_mirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, Ahab. Let’s get you to bed.”</p><p>(or, the time Doug Eiffel drugged his commanding officer for her own good)</p>
            </blockquote>





	knock you out, tuck you in

Minkowski slumped into her seat in the dining hall, head in hands, and stared dazedly at him through her fingers and a curtain of loose hair. 

“I did it, Eiffel,” she mumbled, half-giddy. “I found it.” 

“You did at that, Commander,” Eiffel sighed, handing her a container of Hilbert’s special-blend seaweed tea. He eyed it to make sure she drank some before continuing. “I mean sure, you haven’t slept in four days, you went full-on bonkers along the way, and you nearly dumped a vat of acid on my head but...you did it. Caught your big leafy white whale. And brokered a peace treaty with it, evidently, so points for originality and style.” 

“Call me Ishmael, I guess,” she said with a yawn. “Sorry about the acid, though. That...may not have been my most well-considered plan.” 

Eiffel waved a hand dismissively. “Oh please. After all the crap you’ve put up with from me on this boat? You could dump like twelve vats of acid on my head - though please don’t feel you need to - and we still wouldn’t be square. Besides,” he said squeezing her hand, “what’s a little Pryce & Carter-approved acid between friends?” 

She smiled tiredly at him. “I’m still sorry. I know this whole thing must have been weird as hell for you.” 

“Definite Freaky Friday overtones around here lately.” He chuckled. “Still, being the responsible one...it was kind of fun.” At her raised eyebrow, Eiffel hastened to add, “Y’know, for a few days. Not a position I’d want full-time. Don’t know how you do it.” 

“I’m a glutton for punishment, that’s how.” Minkowski yawned again, so wide Eiffel thought he heard her jaw pop. “Sorry Eiffel, I think...sleep...yeah.” The yawns were following one after the other now. “M’tired.” 

“Yeah, that’d be the tea,” he muttered. 

“Wha?” 

“What?” he replied, all innocence. She didn’t seem to notice, eyelids fluttering. Eiffel laughed softly. “Come on, Ahab. Let’s get you to bed.” 

She looked sleepily askance at him and tried to protest. “S’fine Eiffel. I’m a big girl. Don’t need you to...” - she yawned - “tuck me in...” 

“Hey, someone has to make sure you actually make it to bed and don’t just end up sleep-floating through the station. There might still be some of your traps out there.” He caught her by the elbow and, wrapping one arm around her shoulders, he guided them through the labyrinth that was the Hephaestus until they reached her quarters. Opening the hatch, Eiffel steered the nodding Minkowski inside. 

“Here, I got ya. Hold on to the bar for a sec.” He bent down and untied her boots, removing them and chucking them into a storage bin. 

“S’not where they go...” she muttered, eyes closed. 

“You didn’t even see where I put them, you just assumed I did it wrong,” he shot back with no real heat as he helped her out of her jumpsuit. 

“Didya put ‘em in the one that says ‘shoes’ on it?” 

“...no.” 

“See? Do I know ya or...do...I...” 

When the sentence went unfinished, Eiffel glanced over from where he was pointedly putting her jumpsuit in the correct bin out of weirdly pointless spite. Minkowski’s head was bobbing against her chest and she was snoring slightly. 

He floated back over and carefully tucked her under her covers. Smoothing her hair away from her face, he smiled down at her softly. 

“Sleep tight, Commander. Don’t let the Space Mutant Plant Monsters bite.”


End file.
